Old Friends New Enemies
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: Back to when no one knew about Sam and Steve's relationship. Danny's far from impressed when an old friend of Sam's comes to the Island for his sister's birthday. After an argument with Steve regarding her friend, Sam puts distance between them which proves to be more harm than good when her friend has hidden motives to being on the Island.
1. Chapter 1

"Why the hell would you invite her here Sam? Of all people? Her?!" Asked Danny with a shake of his head as he looked to his sister sat across him on the bench. "She's a complete nightmare. She was the same when you were kids. She got you in trouble more than once."

"Okay did we come here to have lunch or to discuss my friends? And I didn't invite her. She's just coming for a visit. What is your problem?" Sam asked him looking to her brother. She had the week off work and suggested she and Danny have lunch. Of course it was at Kamekona's seeing as Danny didn't have much time for lunch.

Danny looked to her. "She's not your friend Sam that's my problem. She likes you to take the blame for things she does wrong because your brother is a cop and it's easier for him to get you out of trouble than her." Danny told her as he dug into his food with a shake of his head. "Her being here is going to cause more problems if anything why can't you see that?"

"She's only going to be here a few days then she'll be going back to the mainland." Sighed Sam with a shake of her head as she looked to her brother. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll keep her in check." She told him. He was worrying about nothing.

"And who's going to keep you in check?" Danny asked looking to her. "You know as well as I do when you two have had a good drink no one can control you. Her being here is not a good idea Sam."

Sam sighed rubbing her forehead and looked to him. "Danny all that stuff happened when we were eighteen years old, we were kids…give me some credit I have grown up since then. I am a lawyer after all. I don't even drink that much anymore you know that."

"Were a lawyer. You work in a shitty tech company now…hardly an upgrade from you being a lawyer." He told her. "Yeah you don't drink anymore because you were spiked and nearly raped by the loser you worked with. You're lucky Steve found you that night."

"Danny I asked you to lunch. Not for you to give me a sodding lecture about my life." Groaned Sam with a heavy sigh as she looked to him. "Can we just enjoy our food? I promise I will keep Gemma out of the way okay?"

Danny sighed and looked to her. "Fine. I mean it though Sam you keep her out of trouble. I'm not bailing you two out if you get booked."

"Who you keeping out of trouble?" Came Steve's voice as he joined the two on the bench, sitting next to his partner.

"What you doing here?" Danny asked with a frown as he looked to him.

"Well you see…we are partners in our line of work. I kinda need you to do my job." Steve mused looking to him. His relationship with Sam was still a secret and yes normally he would be trying to find any excuse to go and see Sam but he generally needed Danny at this point. They were in the middle of an investigation. "So who you keeping out of trouble?" He asked looking over to Sam, giving her a cheeky wink when Danny wasn't looking.

"One of her stupid friends." Danny grumbled picking at his food. "She's visiting for a few days. She's a sodding nightmare. Bet she'll be in jail before the end of the day."

"Oh give over Danny you know nothing about her. Times have changed." Sam told him with a frown. "Stop being so judgemental." She scolded looking to him.

"Times have changed? I've arrested her! I nearly had to arrest you at one point! You have managed to become a decent person to society. Her however? She doesn't know how to become a decent person. I bet she's still a junkie."

Sam just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Steve, will you please take him away from me before I stab him with my fork?" She grumbled keeping her eyes locked on her food. Danny was just bringing her down by the second.

Danny scoffed looking to her. "Your plastic fork? Yeah cause that is going to do some real damage." He commented sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Sam glared at him. "Don't underestimate me Danny I will do it. You've annoyed me now get lost. Last time I ask you to lunch."

"We will talk more later." Danny told her getting to his feet.

"There is nothing to talk about!" Sam told him with a snap getting frustrated with her brother. "End of the day Gemma is my friend. She's come to visit me. Not you. I'm a grown adult I don't need you telling me who I can and can't hang out with. I'm not twelve years old. Least my friend is making an effort for my birthday and actually coming to see me…when was the last time you made an effort for my birthday Danny? When I was three?" She grumbled with a shake of her head putting her fork down in her now empty tray.

Danny frowned as he looked to her folding his arms across his chest. "Your birthday? Didn't you have one the other month? You turned twenty seven. I sent you a card…"

Sam shook her head getting to her feet as she glared at her brother. "You're such a jackass I wondered why you sent that card so early. I'm twenty seven tomorrow you idiot…that birthday the other month? Was Stella's birthday and she was forty. No wonder you're off her Christmas card list. She's still waiting for your card. She rang me up asking me why you didn't bother sending her a card! When are you actually going to stop being so self-absorbed and pay attention to your family rather than some dead body on a slab?" She shook her head at her brother and grabbed her bag and stormed off. It was safe to say she was pissed off with her brother.

Watching as Sam stormed off Steve then looked to Danny beside him. "You do realize you have to make it up to her big time? Not to mention Stella…" He commented with a sigh. Although he had to think of something quick as a birthday present for her now himself. Even he didn't realize that it was her birthday tomorrow!

"I know I know…" Danny looked to Steve. "We need to go shopping…"

"Luckily for you we are heading towards the shopping centre to interview a potential witness…you can grab something there if we have enough time."

"Let's go." Danny told him as he quickly headed over to the car. He couldn't believe he had got Sam's birthday wrong. Getting into the car he then sighed to himself. "How am I ever going to live this down?" Danny asked looking to Steve as he got into the driver's side. "She's going to hold this against me for the rest of my life. She already holds a grudge against me for killing her Barbie when she was like five!"

"I'm sure she will forgive you when you buy her an amazing present."

"It'll have to be amazing if I'm going to live without her jumping down my throat every two seconds. I'm serious Steve she can seriously hold a grudge." Danny grumbled with a sigh as he shook his head. "I don't even know what she likes…"

Looking to him Steve thought for a minute before shrugging. "I dunno a nice top maybe?" he suggested.

Danny looked to him. "Seriously? Have you met my sister? A top won't do it." He told him with a sigh. "I'm going to have to seriously step up my game."

"I'm sure you will find something." Steve told him with a reassuring smile while he tried to think himself of what he could get Sam for her birthday. Their time together had been limited lately with the amount of cases he and the team had but he still wanted to make sure Sam had a special day even if she would be spending it with one of her friends. "What you got against this friend of hers that's coming?" Steve asked curiously to him.

Danny scoffed and shook his head. "Gemma. She's nothing but trouble. You name it she's done it. Her being here is not going to be good I can feel it Steve. When Sam left New Jersey to go and live in New York to get her law degree it seemed the best thing she could have done. Yes she was still partying but she didn't have Gemma to influence her into doing other things. I dread to think of what those two actually got up to back in the day. They were always sneaking out and going to parties, parties with guys much older than her. If I was on a night shift my mom would call me in a panic and I'd spend most of my shift searching the streets for her and this Gemma." He explained with a shake of his head. "I don't like her and I don't like the idea of her being here."

"Doesn't mean Sam's going to get into trouble." Steve told him looking to him. "Give Sam a break. Like she said she's grown up. Gemma might still be that person but that doesn't mean Sam is. And doesn't mean Sam's going to go back to being that person just because Gemma is back on the scene for a few days. Just have a little faith in your little sister. She may surprise you." He told him with a smile giving him a gentle nudge.

"I know but Gemma….she's something else Steve. She takes partying to a whole new level. She won't just drink. She'll do drugs too and I don't want any of that around my sister, especially after what happened with that creep at work." He grumbled with a sigh. "She was lucky you were about that night…one of us can't be with her all the time especially if Gemma hasn't calmed down. She's going to want to have guys on the scene and I don't want any guys near my sister."

Steve sighed a little remembering that night. He wasn't going to let that creep get away with what he tried to do so he had to tell Danny…of course they altered the story on how Steve came across Sam that night but Danny seemed just as eager to get that scumbag behind bars for what he did and what he tried to do. "Sam is a sensible girl Danny. Why don't you try and give her the benefit of the doubt. Gemma might be as bad as you say…but Sam isn't." He reassured him with a smile.

Danny sighed and nodded slightly. "I guess. Just have to wait and see won't we? Sam's changed a lot…and I'm really proud of her. I just hope Gemma being here doesn't hinder that for her. She's a smart girl Steve. She could do anything and I still want that for her. She could make a real good go of things here…but not if that Gemma is around. She'll just cause problems for Sam. Sam's never done drugs…but with Gemma around…who says she's not going to try and get her to try some stuff now that they are older." He mumbled before sighing heavily. "I just got to tackle the issue of trying to find her the perfect present. Not to mention I'll have to now bring Grace shopping later because Grace will want to buy something for her." He groaned and looked to him and sighed. "Be glad your sister is on the mainland." He grumbled before he then got out of the car as they pulled up. Between worrying about what Gemma was going to get up too with Sam while she was here to what he should buy his sister he was starting to go grey already! She could have asked any friend… but Gemma? He wanted to shake some sense into his sister.

"You will and I'm sure Sam will prove you wrong and why don't you ask Grace to help you look for a present? Grace is a smart girl I'm sure she would be able to help pick the perfect present." Smiled Steve as he got out of the car and headed towards the shopping centre. He really didn't know what to get Sam. They hadn't even discussed birthdays or anything like that! He was curious why she didn't mention it to him before but he could always ask that at a later date. Heading inside the shopping centre he had a look in a few of the shop windows as they went to look for their witness. He needed some sort of idea. Should he buy her a dress? Or wouldn't she like what he picked? But then he could always buy her jewellery…but then he didn't know if she was the jewellery type. Yes when they went out she'd wear jewellery but he hadn't really noticed her wearing any in normal day to day life apart from a few simple rings on her fingers. He would have to have a long think about what he was going to get her. He wanted it to be special seeing as it was her first birthday here on the Island. They might not be able to spend her actual birthday together but he'd happily make it up to her in the next couple of days when Gemma was out of the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy!" Came a screechy voice from behind Sam.

Turning around from the magazine stand she was stood at Sam then smiled spotting her friend and headed over to her, embracing her tightly she smiled. "I thought I was picking you up at the airport later this evening?" She asked as she pulled away from the hug and then looked to her. Same old Gemma. Dressed as if she was in a nightclub no matter what time of day it was.

"I know but the flight got in early so I thought I'd come and surprise you." Gemma beamed with a grin to her as she moved and hugged her again.

"How did you even find me?" Laughed Sam looking to her as she hugged her back.

"Oh please girl I know you. I knew if I found a magazine stand you wouldn't be far." She mused looking to her as she pulled away from the hug. "You're predictable Williams."

Sam just laughed and shook her head before she frowned noticing that she didn't have any luggage with her. "Where's all your stuff? I thought you were crashing with me?"

"I was but I got a last minute cheap hotel booking. I love you Sam but you know I like my own space. I dropped my stuff off before I came looking for you." She mused with a smile to her. "So…how do you like it here?" She asked looking to her before looking around where they were. It was beautiful.

Sam smiled. "I love it. Come on we'll go back to mine to have a catch up." She smiled to her friend before leading the way back to her car. Getting in she waited for Gemma to get into the passenger side before she headed back to her place. Pulling up outside the villa she then climbed out of the car.

As they pulled up outside the villa Gemma raised an eyebrow and looked to her friend as she got out of the car. "Okay you failed to mention you live in a villa…how did you even afford to pay for this place?" She asked following behind her friend.

Sam laughed heading up the path. "It was pay out from the law firm when I resigned in New York and I have a pretty good job now too so the wages help pay for it." She shrugged and unlocked it. "Might be a villa to you but to me its home. I like it." She chimed as she headed inside. "Make yourself at home." She told her heading over to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Heading inside Gemma then looked to Sam and frowned. "Sam? Really? Tea? You live in Hawaii get the cocktails out girl." She told her looking to her.

Sam laughed. "I think I'll save the drinking for tomorrow night."

"Oh please don't tell me you've turned into a bore." Gemma commented looking to her.

Sam looked to her. "I'm not a bore. I just drink responsible these days."

"Yeah that's boring Sam." Laughed Gemma with a shake of her head as she moved and plonked herself down on the sofa and glanced around slightly before looking to her friend. "Nice place mind." She commented. "So…what are the guys around here like? Are they as hot as they appear on television?" She asked her with a smirk.

Making some tea Sam then moved over to her and popped her drink down in front of her. "The guys?" She laughed shaking her head as she sat down next to her friend. "You really have a one tracked mind don't you?"

"Sam. You live in paradise. I hope you are taking full advantage of that fact, including the guys." Gemma told her as she grabbed her cup and took a sip of her tea. "You could find a decent guy out here you know."

"Well guys are not really top of my list right now. I'm just concentrating on work and spending time with my niece." Shrugged Sam as she looked to her. She knew it would not be a very good idea to tell Gemma about her relationship with Steve. It would be all over the Island within minutes. Gemma was a total gossip!

"Hmm probably because of that boring brother of yours. Bet he's threatening any guy that comes near you." She grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

Sam sighed. "Okay…while you are here? I do not want you and my brother fighting. I'm already arguing with my brother I do not need you arguing with him as well. Try and stay away from him best you can." She told her looking to her as she took a sip of her tea before she then relaxed back on the sofa. "So when do you leave? You said you'd only be here a few days."

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Okay fine." She grumbled before she then nodded a little. "I'll be leaving sometime next week. I haven't booked anything in definite but it'll be next week. I wanted some quality time with my friend seeing as she ditched me to live the life of luxury."

Sam laughed and shook her head. "Ditched you for the life of luxury? I left you years ago when I went to New York to get my law degree…"

"I know but you were never far away…now? Now I have to take a plane ride to come see my friend."

Sam looked to her and sighed. "I know…but honestly? Coming here? Was the best decision I have ever made. Yeah me and Danny started off quite rocky…but now things are okay between us."

"Even though you're currently fighting?" Gemma mused with a smirk to her.

"That's because the jackass didn't know it's my birthday tomorrow. He sent me a card couple of months ago thinking it was then but it wasn't it was Stella's." She shook her head and sighed. "I'll forgive him."

"Eventually." Laughed Gemma looking to her. "Girl I know you, you can hold a grudge for years. You're still pissed he killed your Barbie when you were five."

"I know…but I like making my brother sweat." Beamed Sam with a cheeky grin. "It's fun." She giggled and smiled to her.

Gemma smiled. "Making your brother sweat is fun." Agreed Gemma with a grin before nudging her. "So what's the plan tomorrow birthday girl?"

Sam shrugged as she looked to her. "I dunno just thought we'd head into town…see where the night leads us…"

"In total Sam fashion." Laughed Gemma looking to her. "I have a few things to sort out tomorrow but once I'm finished I will come here and then me and you my friend are going to party."

Sam looked to her friend and nodded. "Now that sounds like a plan to me." She told her with a smile. "You free tonight?"

"Sadly not." Sighed Gemma looking to her. "I got to sort out a few things for work and I promised my boss I'd get it sorted before I started to have some fun."

"Okay well come by tomorrow when you're all done then and I promise I will have cocktails ready." She told her with a smile before taking another sip of her tea. "You didn't mention work. New job?"

Gemma nodded. "Yeah, finances. Nothing exciting really but pays the bills and my weekends on the dancefloor." She mused to her friend. Finishing off her tea she then looked to her friend. "Look I'll head back now. I'll get it all done tonight and then we can have fun tomorrow." She beamed with a grin to her as she got to her feet.

Sam smiled and nodded as she got to her feet. "Yes. The sooner you get that work done the more fun we can have while you are here." She told her with a smile.

Gemma smiled and hugged her friend. "Done deal." She mused. "I'll call you tomorrow." She promised as she headed to the door.

Walking her friend to the door Sam watched her go before she then headed back inside. Going to her bedroom she changed into a bikini before she put her hair up in a messy bun before she headed towards her pool. As her front door knocked Sam frowned a little before she then headed over to the door, opening it her features soften as she saw Steve stood there and smiled to him. "Why hello there stranger…."

As she opened the door Steve looked down to her, a smirk on his lips seeing her in her bikini before he looked to her. "Hmm…am I classed as a stranger if I only seen you a few hours ago?" He questioned looking to her stepping inside the house.

Sam nodded to his question, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him inside the house, pushing the door shut as she captured his lips. "Yes because I didn't get my kiss earlier on." She mumbled against his lips.

Steve grinned against her lips, moving his arms around her as he held her body close to his. Even though he had seen her earlier it had felt like forever since they had alone time together. Breaking the kiss he pressed his forehead to hers and smiled to himself before he frowned and pouted. "I've been sat out there for over an hour."

"Then why didn't you text me to tell me? I would have gotten rid of Gemma quicker if I had known you were waiting outside."

Steve looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "That was Gemma? The girl who looked like she's ready to go party? I thought she was someone from work or something going out and just popped in to see you on their way. She turned up on the Island like that?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "Yes that was her." She looked to him. "Don't say it."

"Too late I'm going to say it. I do not like her…she looks like a hooker…why are you friends with her?"

Sam looked to him. "Steve I've already had a lecture off Danny I really do not need one off you as well." She told him as she broke away from him.

"Sam she does not look like good news…and speaking of lectures I'm about to give you another one…why the hell didn't you tell me it was your birthday tomorrow?" He asked looking to her.

"Because I don't make a big deal about my birthday. I haven't for a long time. End of." She told him looking to him folding her arms across her chest. "And I know Gemma doesn't look like good news but she is just here for my birthday. Have a few drinks. We've known each other a long time. Nothing is going to happen."

"Yeah let's rewind to the last time you had a few drinks. You were spiked. Nearly raped. Going out with her would not be a good idea. She looks like she could attract danger and I do not want you in any danger again Sam. Especially if I'm not around."

Sam looked to him in disbelief and shook her head. "You sound like Danny!"

"He told me what she's into Sam…drink; drugs….I don't want her around you. She'll put you in danger. Why can't you see that?"

"I can take care of myself." Sam defended looking to him. "Now if you're going to go big brother on me then just leave. I've had enough lectures for one day I certainly don't need another one off you. Is that why you came here? Because precious Danny put it into your head that Gemma's going to get me into trouble?"

"No I came here to see my girlfriend and ask her why she was hiding the fact it was her birthday tomorrow. But after seeing that Gemma I now know why Danny's concerned. Who knows what she's into? You haven't seen her for a long time Sam…"

"I know." Sam stated looking to him. "And I'll tell you what I told Danny at lunch. She is my friend. I don't need him or you telling me who I can and cannot hang out with. She's made a real effort to come here to see me and whether you and my stupid brother like it or not I'm going to enjoy my birthday with my friend." She told him in a snap as she headed to the front door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Sighed Steve looking to her.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're leaving." She told him looking to him.

"Sam…" Sighed Steve as he looked to her.

"No don't Sam me Steve. Just go. I'm not in the mood to be talking about this again. I've never judged any of your friends or Danny's yet my friend comes to the Island and it's a problem." She shook her head and lent on the door. "Just please go."

Steve sighed as he looked to her. Heading over he then stopped as he stood next to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she avoided his gaze. "I'll call you tomorrow." He told her as he left her too it. She was clearly pissed off and he knew it was better to just let her calm down on her own; it was frustrating that she didn't see what Gemma was like. Getting into his truck he sighed to himself as he sat and looked to the villa. He didn't know how he could possibly make this up to her now. Danny had pissed her off and now he had pissed her off. But if both he and Danny saw something in Gemma he knew something wasn't right with her. He just felt it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry. I know she's your friend but I'm just worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you, especially because of what happened last time. I'm just being an over protective boyfriend and I'm sorry. Anyway…happy birthday beautiful…please call me." Deleting the voice mail from her phone Sam stared aimlessly ahead of herself as she sat on her bed a soft sigh passing her lips as she did. She felt so numb right now. Between her argument with her brother and her argument with Steve this was not how she wanted to spend today.  
As her front door knocked Sam debated on whether to answer it but when a second hard knock came she got up from her bed and went down to answer it. "Alright I'm coming." She shouted with a roll of her eyes. Opening the door she looked blankly at her brother. "What do you want?" She asked looking to him.

Frowning a little at his sister he then sighed and waved a card and present in front of her as he stepped inside the villa. "I come in peace?" He sighed once more and looked to her. "Sam I know you don't like your birthday and I'm sorry I got it mixed up…but I'm not going to be sorry about what I said about Gemma. I don't like her. I don't want her to get you into trouble." He explained looking to her.

"And I'll tell you again. I don't care if you don't like her. I can take care of myself. I have no intention of getting into trouble." She told him as she headed over to her sofa and plonked herself down on it. She really wasn't in the mood today.

Following his sister inside he then looked to her and sighed. "What's wrong Sam? I know you don't like your birthday but this is a new downer even for you…" He looked to her and frowned. "What did she do?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "She hasn't done anything. Stop jumping to conclusions all the time I'm just not in the mood. Everyone is allowed to have an off day." She replied running her fingers through her hair as she looked blankly at the television.

Sitting down next to her he then passed her her present. "Here. Let's hope this will put a smile on your face. Grace wants to give you her present herself so I'll bring her by after school."

Sam nodded a little taking the gift and card. "Thanks." She mumbled before she opened her card, rolling her eyes she looked to him. "You're an ass." She mumbled at his comment inside about her getting old before she then opened her present and smiled a little at the earrings that occupied the small box and looked to her brother. "Thank you Danny they're beautiful."

Danny smiled and nodded. "You're welcome. Now please cheer up." He told her as he gave her slight nudge and smiled. "I have to go to work but I'll come by later with Grace." He told her as he got to his feet. "And you better be in a better mood when I come around later."

Sam nodded to him and smiled. "Okay." Getting to her feet she then saw her brother out.

Danny left his sister, getting into the car he sighed to himself as he looked to her one more time before he then headed to Five-0 Headquarters. Pulling up outside he headed inside, hands stuffed into pockets as he then looked to Steve as he lent against the table top. "You look like hell." He commented looking to him.

Steve frowned as he looked to him and rubbed his forehead a little. "Didn't sleep well." He mumbled before he looked to Danny. "Where you been anyway, thought you left before me."

"I did but I had to go and see the birthday girl."

"And you're still breathing?" Laughed Chin looking to him. "Steve filled us in. Bad move Danny."

"Yes, luckily for me a nice pair of earrings and she was fine. Well ish."

"Ish?" Asked Lou looking to him. "You're telling me you bought your sister some earrings and she still hasn't forgiven you?"

Danny shrugged and sighed. "She's never liked her birthday so you can never really tell if she likes the gift you got her."

"How come she doesn't like her birthday?" Kono asked looking to him.

Danny sighed. "Sam was very close to our grandfather, she would spend most of her time with him than be at home with us. Ever since he died on her fourteenth birthday…she's never wanted to celebrate. In fact she refuses to celebrate if we suggest to do something. She'll go out and do things with friends…but when it comes to doing stuff with the family she would point blank refuse." He explained with a sigh. "She's pretty down this morning so it must be hitting her hard I guess. I'll go check on her later when I go and take Grace to see her."

Listening to Danny talk about Sam and her grandfather he couldn't help but sigh a little. No wonder she didn't mention her birthday. If anything it bought back horrible memories for her of losing a loved one.

"Poor Sam." Sighed Kono with a slight shake of her head. "I don't think I'd want to celebrate my birthday either if someone I was close to died on my birthday."

"It hit her hard, but over the years I thought she was getting better." Danny admitted with a slight shrug. "I don't think arguing over Gemma helped the situation at all but she'll be fine in a few days. Thing with Sam is that you got to give her space to cool down. I've just got to do a mental note that this time of year is her birthday."

"Well don't forget in two months you have Christmas too…don't forget that part do you?" Lou commented looking to him.

"Actually I've always remembered the Christmas one." Danny commented looking to him.

"Just be glad you didn't miss an important birthday of Sam's…unlike Stella who was forty." Steve commented looking to him trying not to laugh.

"Oh don't even go there with Stella…" He grumbled shaking his head. "I will never ever live it down with her. She's worse than Sam when it comes to holding grudges and that's saying something!" He shook his head before he then took a deep breath and smiled a little. "So…back to the investigation? Less talk about my messed up family."

Kono smiled before sighing a little. "Okay so the guy you interviewed yesterday doesn't remember seeing our victim but the CCTV shows him in the shop not long before he was murdered. He didn't come face to face with the vic hence why he didn't recognise him when you showed him the picture…but something did come up…when I was looking through the CCTV footage I traced the movements and in every bit of footage this guy is not far behind him." Bringing up a still she looked to the others. "Meet Marvin Jenkins. He's wanted back on the mainland for a number of diamond robberies. They have no solid evidence it's him but they do want to question him. Now he arrived on the Island two days ago under a different name, Elijah Johnson and hasn't been seen since this footage was taken. There's not even a still of him leaving the shopping centre. It's like he disappeared."

"Associates on the Island?" Steve asked looking to her.

"None that we know of but we are running facial recognition on the people that have come into Hawaii in the last three days to see if we have any matches. See if anyone has come in on a different name. Now according to FBI on the mainland Jenkins isn't a very happy man right now. About a week ago…someone turned on him. Took a shipment of diamonds and ran. Who that was still remains to be unseen but they're still digging."

"So do they think that person is here on the Island? If so why go after our vic?" Steve asked curiously looking to the footage.

"We won't know until we get confirmation of who took those diamonds in the first place. Could be our vic is keeping that person low key...everything is still up in the air right now." Lou told him looking to him. As his phone went off Lou excused himself and went into another room leaving the others around the table top.

"Whoever took those diamonds must have been desperate or really stupid." Danny commented looking to them.

"Let's go with really stupid." Came Lou's voice as he came over to the table top and typed in some details. "Meet Jade Elkins…or on her real passport she'd be Gemma Atkins. Jenkins's girlfriend. Apparently so got pissed she wasn't getting her fair share. She took the diamonds and ran….she arrived on the Island four days ago."

As the picture came off both Danny and Steve's face dropped. "I'm going to kill her." Stated Danny as he looked to Steve. "That is Gemma. Sam's friend Gemma." He shook his head. "I knew she was up to no good." He clenched his jaw before frowning. "Wait she's been here four days?" He asked looking to him.

Lou nodded and looked to him. "Yes why?"

"She wasn't supposed to turn up until yesterday. Sam was picking her up from the airport…"

"And did she pick her up?"

"I don't know…I'm going to guess no…" He sighed. "Let's bring her in. But not a word of this to my sister. I'm already the devil for not wanting Gemma here. If Sam finds out I've arrested her all hell is going to break loose."

"I'll get you an address for her." Kono told her as she began to type away.

Danny shook his head and sighed looking to Steve. "I knew her being here would only bring trouble and this just confirms it."

"Okay she's staying in motel off Oahu interchange…no room number confirmation but that's where she's been booked to stay and she has been spotted going in and out." Kono informed them as she looked to them.

"Let's go." Danny told Steve as he headed out, Steve following shortly behind him. Danny was furious right now. He couldn't believe Gemma would bring problems here. Bring problems to Sam. He couldn't believe…actually no he could believe it. He knew her being here wouldn't be good. That girl bought nothing but trouble wherever she went.


	4. Chapter 4

Sprawled out on her sofa in a pair of shorts and a vest, a soft sigh passed Sam's lips as she flicked through her phone aimlessly not really knowing what to do with herself. A few times her thumb had hesitated over Steve's name to call him but she'd just shut her phone off and push the idea to the back of her head. Sam was stubborn. She knew she was. She should have forgiven him when he first apologised but she couldn't. She couldn't get over it and she didn't know why and it was bugging her. As repeated knocks came to her front door hard and fast Sam frowned as she got to her feet and headed over to the door, opening it she frowned seeing Gemma. "Geez dude…you nearly knocked a whole through my door. What's going on? I thought we were meeting up later?" Sam asked looking to her friend.

"I'm so sorry." Came Gemma's quiet voice as she looked to her friend. She looked like she was about to cry.

Sam frowned as she looked to her. "Sorry? For what?" Sam asked looking to her before suddenly everything went black as she fell to floor unconscious.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Cried Gemma as she moved down onto her knees to check on her friend before looking to her former lover, Marvin, who had snuck in through the back of Sam's place and hit her over the head.

"Oh relax she'll be fine I didn't hit her that hard." Marvin told her dragging Gemma in and shutting the front door. "For both of your sakes she best be able to get my diamonds back."

"But she had nothing to do with it." Gemma told him checking on her friend once more. "She knew nothing about it. She thought I only flew in yesterday afternoon."

"No but you said she'll be able to find them in the jungle you dumped them in. You might have thought it was a clever idea but let's be honest…it was stupid seeing as you don't even know where you hid them." He snapped at her before he pushed her out of the way and grabbed Sam dragging her down the hallway and into the living room.

Gemma shook her head and sat on the floor with her friend as Marvin dumped her by the sofas. She just wanted her to wake up. "I don't know what I ever saw in you." Gemma mumbled with a shake of her head.

"Money?" Suggested Marvin with a shake of his head as he looked to her. "You thought you could play me…but you couldn't. Nice try though." He mused plonking himself down on the sofa lighting up a cigarette. "You best hurry up and try and wake her up. Once the boys arrive me and your friend are going hunting. You just tell her where you think you dumped them. Maybe she'll have a clue what you're talking about."

"I told you where I think i left them…why can't you go yourself."

"Because I'm not from Hawaii princess."

"Neither is she!"

"No but she's been living here long enough. Odds are she's come accustomed to their way of life…hunting, partying…she would have taken long walks in those jungles. She'll know where they are." He shrugged looking to her. "This is all your fault so whatever happens to her is on you. You were warned about what would happen if you got involved with me. Only yourself to blame." He told her looking to her taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"You make me sick." Gemma commented with a shake of her head as she kept her eyes locked onto her unconscious friend.

Marvin glared at her before he got to his feet and went over to her, bending down in front of her he looked to her. "I never heard you complaining before." He whispered as he looked to her before he slapped her across the face as hard as he could.

Falling to the side Gemma clutched her face and looked to Marvin in disgust before she glared at him. "Her brother's a cop you know. You hurt her and you'll never hear the end of it."

Marvin looked to her and shrugged as he got out his gun. He meant business. "They'll never know what happened to her. And like I said. As long as you both do as you're told. You'll both walk and live happily ever after."

"That's bullshit! You'll kill us when you get your hands on those diamonds!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you betrayed me!" He boomed looking to her. "If you hadn't been so stupid and tried to play me we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?" He snapped as he looked to her.

"You betrayed me first! You slept with that slapper! This was payback!" Gemma snapped as she glared at him before she then looked down to Sam as she started to wake up. "Sam…" She whispered down to her. "Sam…" She called once more.

"Ow…" Groaned Sam as she moved her hand to the back of her head. "What happened?" She asked with a frown before she then looked up to her friend.

"I'm so sorry." Whispered Gemma. "I never meant for any of this to happen." She quickly told her.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as she moved to sit up.

"What's going on is you and me are going hunting princess." Marvin mused as he got up and looked to Sam.

Sam frowned and looked to him confused. "What? Who the hell are you?" She asked looking to him.

Marvin looked to Gemma. "Tell your friend what you did. And to mind her attitude."

Gemma sighed as she looked to her. "I stole his diamonds. I hid them in the jungle but I'm not too sure where…they're in a pink bag…"

Sam looked to her and sighed shaking her head. "I thought you were going straight. I thought you stopped all this years ago!"

"I know and I'm sorry Sam."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" Sam snapped looking to her before she sighed and shook her head. She had a banging headache. "I can't believe my brother was right about you." She mumbled with a shake of her head. "We've got into a massive bust up because of you and it turns out he was right in the first place."

"Sam please…I'm sorry. I didn't come here to cause trouble for you. It just happened…"

"Okay enough of the chick arguments. Gemma, tell your little friend where you stashed those diamonds." He ordered as he got up and opened the front door when he got the word that other members of his crew were here. Letting them in he went over to Sam and grabbed her by the arm dragging her to her feet.

"Ow!" Hissed Sam as she tried to pull away from him. "Get off me."

Marvin just laughed before he hit Sam across the face with his gun, cutting her cheek in the process. "The less you struggle and the more you co-operate you are the easier it will be." He informed her. "Gemma, tell her where they are."

"They're in the jungle…"

"Yeah which jungle Gemma? There are a few in Hawaii." She snapped looking to her.

"Hakipu'u Valley…"

Sam's face dropped as she looked to her. "Are you serious? That jungle is huge…it'll take hours."

"Well best get going hadn't we princess." Mused Marvin looking to her.

"Why do you need me? She can take you."

"She can't because she's stupid and can't remember where abouts she hid them."

"And what I do?" Sam asked looking to him completely gone off.

"You can cover more ground more quickly. They're in a bright pink bag so we won't be able to miss it." He told her looking to her. "Now come on. My boys will watch your little friend while me you and the big guy here go hunting. I'm sure we will have lots of fun." He mocked as he dragged Sam out of the villa, heading towards the car. Pushing Sam in the back he got into the driver's side before he then drove towards the valley while one of his friends sat in the back with Sam pointing the gun at her so she wouldn't try anything stupid.

Sam attempted to struggle against them but it was no use. The big guy was big! And Marvin was pretty strong. Sat in the back of the car she glared at Marvin before she then looked out the window, moving her arms around herself. She couldn't believe Gemma did this. After she tried to defend her to her family and Steve! She felt like a complete idiot. Sighing to herself she rested her head back against the headrest. She certainly didn't see her spending her birthday as a hostage.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay she's not here so where could she be?" Danny asked Steve as they came out of Gemma's motel room and stood outside.

"I'm not sure but either she left in a hurry on someone was looking for something." Steve commented as he looked to his friend.

"You think Marvin caught up with her?"

"Possibility…" Steve sighed. "Just got to think where would she go."

Danny looked to him. "She'd go to Sam."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked looking to him.

"Yes. If Gemma knows Marvin is coming for her then the first place she will go is to Sam to try and convince her to help her get out of this mess…" He sighed and shook his head as he grabbed his phone and dialled his sister's number. As it went straight to voicemail he sighed and looked to Steve. "Gone straight to voicemail."

"Okay so Gemma was here and the guy inside said he saw her leaving with another guy…apparently he was a bit rough with her. Dragged her out by her arm apparently. Didn't know where they went though." Chin informed them as he came over to them.

"Come on lets go." Steve told him as they headed over to the car, getting in he sped towards Sam's place, seeing a truck that wasn't his parked outside he frowned a little. "Whose truck is that?" He asked with a frown as he cut the engine outside next to Mrs Alloway's house next to Sam's.

"I have no idea…" He mumbled before he then frowned seeing the old lady in the garden. "She might know though…" He commented looking to him before he got out of the car and headed over to the old lady, Steve following behind. "Mrs Alloway…." He called as he smiled to the old lady as he moved closer to her. "Do you remember me? We met a couple of months ago…I'm Sam's brother, Danny. I'm a cop and these is my partners Steve and Chin…"

Mrs Alloway looked to Danny and frowned before her face lit up hearing Sam's name. "Oh Sammy. She's such a lovely girl. Very pretty one too. Must follow the family." She mused playfully squeezing Danny's cheek.

Danny smiled to her. "Thank you, just wondering…have you seen her today? Or do you know whose truck that is?" He asked gesturing to the truck outside Sam's place.

The lady frowned at the truck before she then looked back to Danny. "I've seen Sam but not for a while now... Some girl turned up and then all these men turned up…two men left not long ago and I think they took Sam with them…" She shook her head. "Nothing but shouting since they arrived mind." She rolled her eyes and frowned. "They woke me up from my nap. I came to see what all the fuss was about but some big guys turned up. I left them too it." She grumbled before shrugging. "It's quieter now apart from that other girl. Always mouthing off there the last couple of days. Think Sammy needs to get rid of that one. She's a bad egg." She told them with a frown.

"Mrs Alloway…" Began Chin as he looked to her. "Is it okay if I just have a little look inside your house? See if I can see any activity in Sam's house? Just be on the safe side…"

"Oh yes of course dear. Go inside." She told him as she continued to sort out her front garden.

Danny and Steve looked to Chin as he went inside before he then looked to Mrs Alloway once more. "You said you think they took Sam with them…" Danny commented looking to the old lady.

"Yes that's right. My eyesight isn't the best far away so I can only see shapes of people. I saw a big guy then another guy a bit smaller then someone quite petite…I guessed it was Sam as I can still here that awful girl shouting next door."

Danny smiled and nodded. "Thank you for your help Mrs Alloway…" He smiled to her before looking to Steve as he came out.

"Okay Gemma's in there with two armed guys, none of them are Marvin and Sam's nowhere in sight."

"Well Mrs Alloway doesn't think Sam's there. Her eyesight aren't good and she's not sure if it was shape but the shape of the person she saw it could have been. She could still here Gemma mouthing off." Danny told him looking to him.

Steve nodded before smiling to Mrs Alloway. "Mrs Alloway…is it possible you could go inside for a little while. We just want to go on check in Sam's place and we don't want to put you in harm's way in case these guys decide to get in a bit of rough and tumble…"

"Oh of course dear. You let me know if you need anything. I'll get my walking stick at the ready." She told him as she hobbled inside.

Watching her go inside Steve then grabbed his gun from his waistband and headed back down to the car. Grabbing a vest he then passed one to Danny and one to Chin as Steve slipped his own one on.

Putting the vest on as Steve passed it to him Danny then looked to him. "How we going to do this?"

"Well it'll be two on three…do how we normally do…Chin you take the back entrance."

"So try and not get shot basically?"

"Yes sounds about right." Steve told him with a smile as he took the safety cap off his gun and headed up the pathway to Sam's place, Danny shortly following behind. Signalling to Danny while Chin quickly made the way around to back of the Villa. Kicking the door open Steve headed inside quickly. "Five-0, stay where you are!" He demanded aiming his gun at them. As they started to shoot, Steve moved behind a door before he shot at them. As he caught one he hid behind the door once more as the other began shooting at him, as Danny caught him he then looked to check they were both dead before he moved and went into Sam's place more. Looking up as Chin came through the back they then looked to Gemma sat in the chair.

Danny glared to Gemma as he lowered his gun. "Where the hell is my sister?" He demanded looking to her.

Gemma looked to Danny and shook her head. "I didn't want things to happen this way…I didn't want to get her involved."

"But the problem is that you didn't get her involved!" He shouted as he looked to her. "I take it Marin has her?"

Gemma just sighed and nodded. "Yes. With one of his hench men." She grumbled with a shake of her head.

"Why did they take her? Explain what the hell is going on."

"Me and Marvin were lovers…he cheated on me so I got revenge."

"By taking his diamonds?" Steve asked looking to her.

Gemma nodded. "I hid the diamonds in the jungle but I couldn't remember where. He knew I'd come here because I had been saying for months I wanted to come and see Sam for her birthday. He clicked. He found me. He said I had to take him to Sam because she would know the jungle better and she would be able to get around faster and they'd find the diamonds quicker. When he had the diamonds…he plans to kill the both of us then escape with the diamonds." She explained with a sigh.

Danny just shook his head as he glared at her. "If anything happens to her…I'll kill you myself." He told her looking to her.

"What jungle have they gone to?" Chin asked looking to her.

"Hakipu'u Valley…"

"Jesus the biggest jungle…nice one." Steve grumbled with a shake of his head as he ran his fingers lightly through his hair.

"Not to mention it's near the ocean…they could do a quick getaway if need be...or that could be his plan all along…get the diamonds. Kill Sam escape on a boat…leave his guys to finish Gemma off back here." Chin mumbled looking to Steve.

"Chin contact HPD, have them come and collect her…then get onto Kono and Lou…have them get a speedboat on standby just in case he tries to run…" Steve told him before he looked to Gemma and shook his head.

Danny just glared at her. He couldn't believe that she did this to his sister.

As HPD pulled up, Steve then looked to Danny and Chin. "Come on. Let's go." He told them as he let HPD into the villa before heading over to the car. Getting into the car he then waited for Chin and Danny to get in before he sped off to Hakipu'u Valley. They needed to get to Sam and now before she found those diamonds.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on princess move that fine ass of yours." Marvin told Sam as he pushed her more into the jungle once they had arrived. "You need to start looking." He told her. He didn't want them to be here any longer than they needed to be. He wanted to be out of there and on his way with his diamonds.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked to him as she stopped herself from falling over. "Start looking? We are in the jungle you idiot. This place will be a never ending search…" She told him with a shake of her head. He was so out of his league on this one.

"Well then you best get searching princess." Marvin told her. "And fast. We're not leaving until those diamonds are found." Pushing her again he smirked before he then looked to his friend and gave him a gentle nudge. "Think our friend needs a bit of persuading Butch…"

Butch nodded a little as he stepped forward. "Sure thing boss…"

"Alright." Sam quickly told them as she looked to them and stepped away from them. She was scared of what Butch would actually to do her. He was huge and she was tiny compared to him. Shaking her head she sighed as she glanced around slightly before she then began to walk deeper into the jungle. She didn't know where to start. She didn't have a clue where Gemma would have hid it. Gemma was clueless when it came to this place! Looking in the bushes and under trees Sam sighed a little. She could be here for hours…this jungle was huge. Of all the jungles on Oahu Gemma had to pick this one! She sighed to herself and shook her head. They would lose daylight soon. She had to think quickly. She did have an advantage of knowing this jungle. And she could use that to her advantage. Running her fingers through her hair she sighed a little to herself as she tried to think of where those diamonds could be hidden.

"She couldn't have hidden them this far into the jungle. She would have gotten herself lost…" Marvin commented looking to Sam.

Sam looked to him. "Then you should have bought her to look for them. I have no idea where to look." She grumbled with a shake of her head. This was ridiculous.

Marvin looked to her and frowned as he grabbed her by the arm quite forcefully and grabbed her face to look at him with his free hand. "You need to lose that attitude of yours." He snapped as he looked to her. "Attitude like that could get you hurt…or worse. Killed. No make yourself useful and look for my diamonds."

"You're an asshole." She snapped at him as she pushed him away from her before she turned away from him going back to her search. What Gemma ever saw in him she didn't know. He was awful! He wasn't even good looking!

Marvin glared at her hearing her comment about him before he pushed her back once more but pushed her hard enough that Sam went flying onto the floor, cutting her forehead on the corner of a rock.

As she was pushed Sam's eyes widened when she didn't have enough time to put her hands out to save herself. As she cut her head she groaned a little before getting to her feet. Glaring at Marvin once more she shook her head as she got back up to her feet. He was a monster. She needed to get away from him.  
The further they walked into the jungle the quicker they were losing the sunlight. They were halfway into the jungle when Sam spotted the bag in the corner of her eye. Like Gemma had said. In a bright pink bag, hiding in the bushes. Quickly looking around at what was available to her she sighed a little. They had guns. She would be taking a big risk, but then she thought about what would happen if she didn't take that risk and just handed over the diamonds to him. As it started to get darker she then decided to take the plunge. "Think I found them…" She called as she headed over to the bag, bending down she opened it, pretending to check them and quickly swapped the diamonds with a few large rocks, slipping the small bag containing the diamonds into her pocket before she stood back up and picked the bag up and turned around, heading back over to them.

"Oh good girl." Mused Marvin as he grinned spotting the bag in Sam's hands, his eyes instantly lighting up. "Gimme, gimme, gimme." He beamed holding his hands out in a grabbing motion. He wanted those diamonds.

Noticing that Butch had his hand resting on his gun in his waist band, Sam could feel the colour draining from her face. Now she was scared. Holding onto the bag tightly she then stopped in front of them. This next move would be brazen. But she knew she had to do it to get away. "Can I just say one thing?" She asked looking to them.

Marvin laughed as he looked to her, resting his hands on his hips. "What is it princess?"

"You should never threaten someone like me." Sam told him bluntly.

Marvin laughed and looked to Butch before looking back to Sam once more. "And why's that? Please enlighten me."

"Because despite my size? I'm stronger than you think. And you're still an asshole."

Marvin glared at her as she called him an asshole again and he went for her.

As Marvin came at her Sam swung the bag as hard as she could across his head so he fell to the floor before looking to Butch as he went to go for her and kicked him as hard as she could in the groin before she dumped the bag and ran off into the jungle as fast as she could. She needed to get away from them.

"Shoot her!" Shouted Marvin as he held his head and slowly got to his feet, watching Sam run into the distance.

Sam just kept running, ignoring the shots being fired at her as she ran deeper and deeper into the jungle. They didn't have a clue about the jungle so it would be harder for them to find her.  
She ran for as long as she could before she stopped to catch her breath, jumping a little as she heard Marvin's voice in the distance, she spun around and quietly began to back away, trying not to make too much noise so Marvin wouldn't hear her. He caught up to her pretty quick which surprised her. Her adrenaline rush was so high right now but it soon turned into panic as she felt someone drag her back into the bushes, their hand going over her mouth she moved her hand instantly to theirs to try and get them off her.

"Ssh it's okay it's me." Steve whispered as he held her close to him, his arm moving firmly around her waist as he pressed a soft kiss to her head to try and calm her down.

As Steve whispered to her Sam physically relaxed against him, her hands dropping to her sides. She was so happy to hear his voice and to be back in his arms once again.

Feeling Sam relax against him, Steve removed his hand from Sam's mouth before he then moved her back up against the tree and cupped her face as he looked to her to make sure that she was okay. Sighing as he saw the cut on her forehead and cheek he pressed a soft kiss to her head as he moved his arms around her as he held her close to him.

Moving her arms around him Sam sighed as she looked up to him. "Please take me home." She whispered hiding her face in his chest…well best she could with his bulletproof vest on. "I want to go home…"

"I will I promise when it's safe." He whispered kissing her head. "Is it just the two of them?" He asked looking down to her.

Sam nodded. "Yeah." She mumbled as she pulled the diamonds out of her pocket and put the bag containing them into Steve's hands. "I hit Marvin over the head but he soon caught up…he must know I took these."

Looking down at the bag of diamonds in his hands Steve sighed putting them in his own pocket before he then cupped her face he looked to her. "Listen to me I want you to stay here. Stay hidden until I come back and get you. I'm going to try and contact Danny and Chin and try and get these guys. Promise me you'll stay here."

"I promise." Sam whispered as she looked up to him before she sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Steve shook his head. "Don't be sorry. You thought she was here for your birthday not because she was running from her lover after stealing diamonds from him…" He whispered with a sigh down to her.

"But…" Sam began as she looked up to him.

"Not buts." Steve cut in looking to her as he gently stroked her cheek. "I'll come back for you soon." He whispered looking to her before he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before looking to her. "Stay low." He told her before he then crept out of where they were hiding. Making sure that Sam couldn't be seen he then set out to look for Marvin and the other guy. Grabbing his phone he quickly text Danny to tell him Sam was safe and where to come before cautiously moving through the jungle, arming himself with his gun as he did. He could hear someone in the distance but it wasn't so clear.

Watching Steve go Sam sighed to herself before she then lent against the tree and relaxed a little, she was so happy that Steve had found her. Running her fingers through her hair she rubbed her eyes a little as she went all lightheaded. Crouching down she held her head in her hands. She didn't feel right. As she felt her vest sticking to her skin she looked down to hip, frowning as she moved her hand to her black coloured vest before she bought her hand back. Her hand was covered in blood. Lifting her vest up slightly her eyes widened. "Oh crap…" She mumbled to herself before everything around her went black as she passed out. The bastard had shot her.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking towards the way Steve saw Sam coming from, Steve soon stopped as he heard a twig break from behind him…but not from under his foot. Spinning around ready to shoot, he then sighed as he saw Danny and Chin there and lowered his gun as he looked to them. "I nearly shot you."

"I'm surprised you haven't already if I'm honest." Danny told him with a roll of his eyes before he looked to him and sighed a little. "Is Sam okay? Where is she?" He asked resting his hands on his hips.

Steve nodded and sighed as he looked to his friend. "A bit scared. She just wants to go home. I've kept her hidden until we catch these guys." He explained before he shrugged a little. "I've been trying to go the way I saw Sam coming but I dunno where they've gone. It's like they've vanished. Not even tread marks of where they've been…"

"Well they couldn't have gone far. They don't know the jungle. It'll be like a maze for them." Chin told him looking to him before he then looked around the jungle slightly to see if he could see any sort of movements.

Steve nodded a little. "Yeah and they're not going to go anywhere anytime soon seeing as Sam took these…" He mumbled as he took the diamonds she gave him out of his pockets and showed Danny and Chin.

"Oh great now my sister is diamond thief." Danny grumbled with a shake of his head.

Steve shook his head as he looked to him as he popped the diamonds back into his pocket. "She took them because she filled the original bag they were in with rocks and then hit him over the head to by her some time to get away…he caught up with her quicker than she expected…"

"So where are they now is the question." Danny mumbled with a sigh before he then frowned spotting something on Steve's trousers. "You hurt?"

Steve frowned a little at Danny and shook his head a little, confused at his partner's question. "No…"

"What's that on your pants then?" Danny asked gesturing to his friend's pants.

Steve frowned as he then moved his vest slightly so he could actually see his trousers and frowned touching it. It was still wet. Seeing it was blood he frowned a little. He wasn't hurt. Looking to Danny it clicked. "Sam…" He mumbled before he ran back to where he left her, Chin and Danny running behind him. As he pushed the branches aside as he reached the location of where he left Sam, his face dropped seeing her not there.

Stopping behind Steve Danny caught his breath back before he then frowned. "Why are you looking in there? Where's Sam? You said she was fine…""

Steve sighed and looked to him. "Because this was where I hid her…" Getting up he ran his fingers through his hair. "I told her not to move until I came back for her…" He sighed and looked to his friend. "Because she was fine Danny…I didn't see her hurt, I checked her over, and she didn't tell me she was hurt…" He frowned before sighing as it clicked. "Because she's wearing a black vest…" He shook his head and sighed in frustration. "I didn't see any blood because it's on her vest…"

"Probably the adrenaline rush…she wouldn't even know she had been shot if her adrenaline rush was that high…it would only kick in really when she had calmed down and then the pain would hit her. She was too busy trying to get away than notice if she had been shot or not." Chin explained looking to them.

"Okay so where the hell is she now?" Danny asked looking to him before his head shot up as he heard his sister scream. Looking to Steve and Chin he then darted off, running as fast as he could in the direction of his sister's scream.

Following Danny, Steve ran, catching up with Danny he frowned seeing they were near the exit of the jungle now.

As they left the jungle, Danny glanced around and shook his head. "How the hell did they get out of the jungle without getting lost? I doubt Sam would have been very helpful…"

"I dunno but they're on the move quickly…" Steve mumbled before he then frowned and looked down to the harbour. "There!" He mumbled as he saw the three of them getting onto a boat and quickly headed in that direction. "Chin, find out where Lou and Kono are!" He called behind him as he kept running with Danny. As they got down onto the harbour all three of them stopped and watched in horror as they saw Sam being thrown off the boat. As Kono and Lou came over on the boat they had ready Steve looked to them. "Go after that boat, snipe them if you have too, they are not to get away." He ordered as he ran over to a little speedboat that was sitting in the harbour and jumped in. "Chin, Danny let's go! If she's bleeding it won't take long for it to attract any sharks that might be nearby."

Jumping into the boat, Chin started it up as he drove as fast as he could to where Sam was thrown off while Steve started to strip off his vest while Danny hunted for a first aid box on the boat. His sister was hurt. He knew she would need treatment.

"By here, Chin." Steve told him as he took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. Waiting for Chin to slow down Steve then dived into the water, swimming down as fast as he could. He could see Sam and she was sinking fast. Swimming as fast he could he soon moved his arm around her as he then began to swim back to the surface, keeping his unconscious girlfriend close to him. Her hands and feet were tied as well as tape over her mouth. He could feel the anger boiling inside him. They had crossed the line by doing this to her.

"Where is he? He's been down there too long." Danny mumbled as he kept his eyes locked on the water waiting for Steve to return to the surface with his sister.

"Give him a few more minutes…" Chin mumbled as he scanned the water for Steve. "He'll get her don't worry." He told him reassuringly.

"There they are!" Danny called pointing to Steve as he appeared to the surface and swam over to them as fast as he could. Grabbing his sister as Steve passed her up, he hauled her onto the boat before he gently laid her down before he took the tape off his sister's mouth and checked if she was breathing. "She's not breathing." He told them as he began to untie her hands and feet.

Climbing back into the boat, Steve moved to Sam's side as he started CPR as Chin began to drive back to shore. "Danny see if you can see where she's injured, try and stop that bleeding…" Steve told him as he noticed blood going onto the deck of the boat before he then breathed into Sam's mouth before he continued with chest compressions.

Danny nodded as then inspected his sister carefully, lifting her vest up a little he sighed. "Here. Gunshot wound…" He mumbled as he grabbed some bandages and moved it onto the wound before he moved his hand under Sam slightly before looking to him. "It's a through and through." He told them moving some bandages under Sam to absorb the blood.

Steve nodded a little but carried on chest compressions and giving CPR to Sam. He had his eyes locked onto her. She wasn't breathing. Wasn't moving. "Come on Sam." Steve huffed as he pinched her nose and breathed into her mouth once more. He wasn't going to be giving up. Not until she was awake once more. "Don't you dare die on me." He whispered mainly to himself.

"Ambulance is waiting for us." Chin called over to them as he drove faster to shore. Docking the boat into the harbour as they arrived he then cut the engine and went over to help. Putting pressure on Sam's wounds he then looked between Danny and Steve. "You two lift her up. I'll keep pressure." He told them.

Danny and Steve nodded as they gently lifted Sam up and climbed off the boat, gently placing Sam on the stretcher as the paramedics came over. "She has a through and through gunshot wound on the right of her hip. We don't know if she was conscious or not when she was thrown overboard." Danny told them as the paramedics moved the oxygen mask over Sam's face before he then looked to Steve and Chin. "You go get that bastard. I'll call if there's any news." He told them as he got into the ambulance with his sister. There was no way that he was leaving her. She might have been a pain in his ass but she was his baby sister. He loved her.

Watching as Sam was taken away from him Steve felt numb before he then nodded slightly as he heard Danny say he'd ring if there was any news. As the ambulance drove off with them both, he then looked over seeing Kono and Lou bringing Marvin back. He was screaming in pain so he suspected that he had been shot when he didn't surrender. Looking to Chin he then looked to Kono and Lou. "Where's the other one?"

"Dead. He tried to shoot Kono. Naturally Kono won." Lou told him as he dragged Marvin off the boat, ignoring Marvin's screams of pain.

Steve looked to Lou before looking to Marvin blankly. "Book him Lou. I want him down in interrogation as soon as you get to the palace." He told him before he then headed over to the car, Chin following behind him as they both climbed in a sigh passing his lips as he started up the engine and drove back to the palace. He so desperately wanted to go to the hospital but knew he had to sort Marvin out first before he would go there. Sam had to pull through this. She just had to.


	8. Chapter 8

"Burglary, assault, kidnapping, shooting at a police officer, attempted murder…dare I continue with how much trouble you are in?" Steve asked in a snap as he looked to Marvin who was cuffed to the chair in the interrogation room. There was still no news on Sam and he was in a foul mood.

Marvin looked to him and smirked. "Attempted murder? Damn you telling me that fine ass girl is still breathing? Wow I did underestimate her big time." He mused with a chuckle as he looked to Steve and smirked once more. He didn't care what he did.

Steve glared at him before he clenched his jaw. He had to use his whole will power not to punch this asshole across the face. "There's still a chance for you to go down for murder if she doesn't pull through."

"Were you aware that the girl you kidnapped and shot is a sister of a cop?" Chin asked looking to him. "That's as bad as doing what you did to her to an actual cop in Hawaii. You don't mess with family. You're going to be going down for a long time." Chin informed him folding his arms across his chest.

"Actually I didn't shoot her that was Butch…" Marvin informed him with a shrug. "She wouldn't have gotten shot if she didn't run off with my diamonds. In fact I should have her done for assault…look at my head. She attacked me. Unprovoked. I want her charged. Not to mention I've been shot by one of you too!"

Steve looked to him in disbelief. "You want her charged? She's currently fighting for her life in hospital because you threw her over the side of a boat…we've got a witness who told us that when you had your hands back on those diamonds you would be killing both of them anyway…"

Marvin's face dropped as he glared at him. "Gemma. Stupid bitch."

"Yes. Gemma. We killed your boys before they killed her. She sang like a Canary. Don't worry she'll be charged for handling stolen goods and for her helping you in the attack on Sam. Neither of you are walking away from this."

Marvin just shrugged and looked to him blankly. "I'll get out eventually."

"Not if she dies you don't. You'll be going down for life…not to mention…everything you've done on this Island? You'll get charged…and you'll do time here. You won't be getting out for a very long time. And that is if Sam survives." Steve told him looking to him before he shook his head. "Get rid of him Chin. Have HPD take him." He told him before he then headed out of the interrogation room and headed back up to the offices, checking his phone he sighed not having any news from Danny. He needed to know how Sam was. Looking to Kono and Lou around the table top he stopped by them. "Any news from Danny?" He asked looking between them.

Kono shook her head and sighed. "Nothing yet."

Steve nodded. "Well Jenkins is sorted. Chin's going to get HPD to sort things their end….had the cheek to say he wanted Sam charged for assaulting him." He told them with a roll of his eyes.

Lou frowned. "Seriously? He throws her off the side of the boat potentially drowning her and he's worried about a cut on the head? What is wrong with people these days?" He questioned with a shake of his head.

"I know it's crazy." He mumbled before he then looked to them. "I'm going to check on Danny, see if there is any news on Sam." He told them as he moved his hands into his pockets. He couldn't wait any longer he needed to know how Sam was.

Lou nodded. "You go."

"Kono I'm not sure if Danny was supposed to pick Grace up from school…"

"I'll pick her up don't worry. Go. Send our love."

Steve nodded as he then headed out of the palace and down to the car. Getting in he headed to the hospital. He needed to be there for Danny as well as Sam. Parking outside the hospital he then headed inside, glancing around for Danny. Spotting him sat down with his head in his hands he headed over to him. "Hey Danny…"

Lifting his head up hearing his name Danny looked to Steve and smiled a little. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking to him. Not that he wasn't glad he was here.

"We're family Danny. Where else would I be?" He asked as he sat down and smiled a little and sighed. "How is she?"

Danny sighed and shook his head. "Not good…there's too much fluid in her lungs. She can't breathe properly. They've had to put her on a machine until she can breathe properly on her own. They've taken her down to surgery to see if they can drain any fluid out and to check her gunshot wound to make sure it hasn't caused any internal damage." He shook his head and gritted his teeth. "I should have never of let that girl anywhere near her. I knew she was trouble and I just let Sam get involved with her. I should have stopped her."

Hearing Danny explain Steve felt sick. Looking to him he shook his head. "Don't blame yourself Danny. We didn't know this was going to happen. All we can do is hope and pray that she will be alright. Your sister is a fighter Danny. You know she won't give up without a fight." He told him putting his hand on his shoulder. "I've asked Kono to pick Grace up…"

Danny nodded a little. "Thank you…" He sighed and shook his head with a frown. "I don't want her to see Sam like this…not if she's going to be hooked up to a load of machines."

"Rachel?"

"She's out of town with Stan and Charlie."

Steve looked to him and gave a little shrug. "I'll stay here with Sam, Danny. If you don't want Grace to see her like this then don't. Take her home. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Sam for you."

Danny looked to him. "Really?"

"Of course. I'll keep you up to date on any change. You can take over when Grace is in school then." He told him looking to her.

Danny nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Thank you." He smiled a little to him before he then sighed. "I just want them to hurry up. I don't know what to tell Grace."

Steve sighed. "Maybe it's best you don't tell her anything…not until we know for sure…"

Danny nodded a little. "Maybe you're right." He mumbled before he then looked up as he saw the doctor who took Sam to surgery coming down the corridor. Standing up he looked to him. "Is she okay?"

The doctor nodded. "She's stable." He told him. "We have had to put her on a ventilator to help her breathe, she does have a few broken ribs which were probably caused during CPR but from what we saw on the x-ray your sister has quite brittle bones which was probably why they broke so easily. We'll start her on a course of medication to help build more strength in her bones. As for her gunshot wound, no internal damage, we've stitched that up and we'll give her some antibiotics now in case an infection occurs."

"Did you manage to get the fluid out of her lungs?" Danny asked looking to the doctor.

The doctor sighed. "We got some out…but there is still a lot there…"

"Won't she risk drowning if it's still in her lungs?" Danny asked with a frown. He didn't like the thought of fluid being still in her lungs.

The doctor shook his head. "There's not enough to drown her, but it's enough to make her uncomfortable and find it difficult to breathe on her own. It's a bit like pneumonia. We'll try draining it again in a few hours."

"And if that fails?" Danny asked looking to him.

The doctor looked to him. "We will just have to wait." He told him honestly. "Now she's up in a private room upstairs where she will be monitored closely. You can go up now but visitor limits are only two at a time." He told them before he then left Danny and Steve.

Danny sighed as he sat back down and ran his fingers through his hair.

Steve just sat there. He felt guilty. He gave her CPR. He broke her ribs! Looking to Danny he sighed. "Shall we go and see her?" He asked looking to him.

Danny looked to him and nodded. "Yeah let's go." He mumbled as he got to his feet. Heading upstairs they looked into the rooms until they came to Sam's. Looking through the window Danny just sighed. That was his baby sister. Going in he frowned to himself. He didn't like seeing her hooked up to all the different machines. Moving over to the side of her bed he looked to her. "Look at the state of you." He mumbled. "Looks like you've been in another fight. Could never keep you out of trouble could I?" He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Steve's going to be here while I'm home with Grace. I don't want her to see you like this; it'll just upset her, though she's not going to be happy she doesn't get to see you on your birthday." He whispered to her before he let her hand go and looked to Steve. "Do you want me to bring you anything?"

Steve shook his head. "No it's okay. I'll just raid the vending machines." He smiled to him. "I promise I'll keep you up to date with how she does during the night. Try not to worry too much."

Danny nodded and offered him a soft smile. "Thank you. I'll call you a bit later on when Grace is asleep." He told him as he headed to the door. Looking to his sister one more time he then walked out. He really didn't like seeing her like that. It wasn't his sister. It was heart-breaking. And it was certainly not something that he wanted his daughter to see. This would really upset Grace.

Watching his friend go, Steve sighed as he then moved to the side of the bed and looked to Sam. He was too scared to touch her right now, especially knowing he broke her ribs. Sighing to himself he sat on the chair next to her bed and just watched her. Gently taking her hand in his he sighed a little as he pressed a soft kiss to her hand before hiding his face in the same hand. "This should never have happened." He whispered shaking his head as he looked to her. "I'm sorry babe. I should of kept you better protected…shouldn't have left you there. Should have taken you with me. Kept you close." He whispered with a shake of his head. This shouldn't be happening. It was her birthday. She should have been out celebrating. Holding onto her hand tightly he just watched her, keeping her hand securely in his. He needed her to wake up. He couldn't lose her. She meant too much to him.


	9. Chapter 9

"You sure you want to see her like this Grace" Danny asked his daughter as they headed up to Sam's room. It had been three days since the incident with Marvin and Gemma and Sam was still sedated and hooked up to a machine to help her breathe. They'd tried a few times to drain fluid from Sam's lungs but it stressed Sam out too much despite her being in a coma. "It's not going to be nice…" He warned her as he looked to her.

Grace nodded as she looked to her father and sighed. "I'm not a little kid anymore Danno…I still can't believe I'm only finding out about this now." She scolded with a frown as she looked to him. Shaking her head at him she then looked through the window to her aunt. "She's family dad. She needs us. Hey Uncle Steve is here…"

Danny sighed and nodded. "He's been staying here to watch her seeing as I couldn't."

Grace frowned at her father before she shook her head and quietly headed inside as Steve was asleep next to Sam's bed, his arms folded onto the bed as he rested his head on top of them and happily slept away. Standing on the other side of the bed next to her aunt, Grace looked to her. It didn't look like her aunt. It was horrible to see her like this. "It doesn't even look like her…" Grace whispered looking to her dad so she wouldn't wake up Steve.

Danny sighed as he moved next to her and moved his arm around her and kissed her head. "I know, but she's really poorly right now we got to remember that. I'm sure in no time she will be back to her normal self…hell I bet you when she wakes up the first thing she wants is a McDonalds."

"I haven't even given her her birthday present." Grace whispered with a sigh as she perched herself on the edge of her aunts bed.

"You can give it to her as soon as she wakes up." Danny promised as he looked down to her before he smiled and kissed her head before he then moved over to his friend. Putting his hand gently on his shoulder he gave Steve a gentle nudge. "Hey buddy wake up." He whispered down to him giving him another nudge.

A frown forming on his features, Steve's eyes slowly fluttered up before he then noticed Danny before he sat up and relaxed back in his chair and rubbed his eyes a little before he smiled to Grace then looked to Danny. "You told her then…"

Danny sighed and nodded. "Had to. She's been dying to see Sam. I couldn't keep this from her any longer. Though I am in the dog house for not telling her when it initially happened." He whispered to him with a slight sigh as he looked to Grace before looking back down to Steve. "Why don't you head home? Get some proper sleep? You look like hell."

Steve sighed and nodded. "I feel like hell. Didn't sleep well…or much."

Danny frowned as he looked to him. "Really? Normally you sleep through anything."

"I know, Sam's machine kept going off every two minutes and she went and had an x-ray early this morning. Results haven't come back yet."

"Which machine?" Danny asked looking to him.

"The one that's monitoring her brain activity. It would go off then stop….I went to get the nurse who said it's normal."

"Well why is it going off?" Danny asked concerned as he looked to him.

"Because she's dreaming…obviously we don't know what about but at certain points her brain activity increases drastically then drops…the nurse said it's normal for people who are normally in this condition."

"But it doesn't normally go off does it?"

"She was only attached to it yesterday…" Steve mumbled as he rubbed his eyes a little. "I didn't really pay much attention to it when she was initially put on it but when I was falling asleep and then it went off. It's quite loud."

Danny nodded a little to him and sighed. "Well you get going. Go get some proper sleep. Grace has made it clear she's spending the day with her aunt."

Steve nodded a little as he got up from his seat and stretched a little. "Let me know if you need anything okay? I'll pop in later. Everything okay at the palace?"

Danny nodded. "The guys have it under control." He told him as he moved into the seat that Steve got up from.

Steve nodded a little as he rubbed his eyes once more. "See you later." He smiled to him before looking to Grace and giving a slight wave. "Bye Gracie."

"Bye Uncle Steve." Smiled Grace to him as she then turned and looked back to her aunt.

Steve smiled to them before he then left the two with Sam. He was exhausted. He couldn't wait to just get home and get into his bed and get a decent night's sleep. And he'd need it if Sam was going to be hooked up to that machine for a while.

Watching Steve go Danny then looked over to his daughter and sister and smiled to himself as he listened to Grace talking away to Sam. He was so reluctant for Grace to see her like this but he knew his daughter. She wouldn't not be here. Looking up as a doctor came in he offered a gentle smile.

"Mr Williams?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

Danny nodded. "Yes…"

"Hi, I've been looking after Sam. We done an x-ray earlier this morning and it showed that the fluid that was in her lungs has gone…"

"It has?" Danny asked with a smile before looking to him then looking to his sister then back to the doctor and frowning a little. "Why is she still not awake then?"

"Because we've still kept her sedated until we've spoken to you, we will be taking her off the machine today and hopefully she will successfully be able to breathe without any difficulties and any discomfort. Now I'm not saying she's going to wake up straight away. She went something that was quite traumatic to her body so don't be surprised if she's still not awake after a few hours. We will keep an eye on her brain activity until she wakes up. The nurses mentioned the gentleman who was in here earlier did get concerned because it kept going off. It is completely normal okay."

Danny nodded a little listening to the doctor before he sighed a little. "Will there be any lasting damage or long term problems?"

The doctor shook his head. "There shouldn't be. There's no reason why she shouldn't make a full recovery. The only thing we would be concerned about is her developing PTSD…."

"You think that could happen?"

The doctor sighed. "There's always a fifty percent chance when someone's been through something quite traumatic. Your sister was kidnapped, shot then thrown off a boat and nearly drowned. I don't know her personally and how she copes in stressful situations on a day to day basis but after something like that…I wouldn't be surprised if she suffered from PTSD or started to have nightmares about that day. Of course we will keep her in for a few days until we are comfortable that she's okay to go home."

"Well there will be lots of people around that will be able to keep a close eye on her and I'll be able to pop in and check on her…."

"I'll look after her." Grace told them looking to them before looking back to her aunt.

"Grace you have to go to school." Danny told her before he then looked to the doctor. "So when do you think we will be able to take her home?"

"We'll see how she is when she's awake. If she's responding well then I'll say we'll aim to get her home by the end of the weekend or early next week." The doctor told him with a smile before looking as two nurses came into the room. "Are you both okay to go wait outside while we take her off the machine? It's not the nicest thing to watch."

Danny nodded. "Of course. Come on Grace we'll go get a drink." He told her offering his hand out to her.

Reluctantly leaving her aunt Grace embraced her father's hand before the two of them headed out of the room. "Do you think she'll have PTSD?" Grace asked looking to her father.

Danny sighed as they headed down to the cafeteria. "It's hard to say Grace…I'd say no but you never know with these things. We will have to wait and see I guess. Hopefully she will be fine." He kissed her head. "We'll help her get through this no matter what happens." He promised moving his arm around his daughter and kissing her head once more. Grabbing them both a drink they both began to head back to Sam's room. As they got back the doctor and nurses were coming out of Sam's room Danny frowned a little. "That was quick." Danny commented looking to the doctor.

The doctor smiled. "Doesn't take long. And Sam's able to breathe confidently on her own. Though if you do feel or notice her struggling just press the buzzer and a nurse will come and check on her, okay?" He smiled to them before leaving them to it.

Danny nodded to the doctor before he and Grace headed back into the room. Although Sam still had wires attached to her head, she didn't have that awful tube down her throat and she looked somewhat like his sister. Going over to her bed he popped his drink down on her trolley before he then smiled to her. "Don't you stay asleep too long missy." He told her before he then smiled as he watched Grave sit on the bed with Sam and happily chat away to her. She did look much better. Even had a little colour in her cheeks now. He knew his sister would get through this. She was Samantha Williams. She never went down without a fight.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sorry I'm late Danny." Sighed Steve as he came into the room, looking to his friend who was sat over on the window sill and then to Grace who had fallen asleep in the chair. "Traffic was a nightmare getting here and then surprise surprise trying to find a parking space is even more of a nightmare." He grumbled before he then looked over to Sam. Seeing she wasn't hooked up to a machine to help her breathe he then looked to his friend and smiled a little. "What did I miss?" he asked looking to him.

"Don't worry about it." Smiled Danny before he then looked to his sister once more before looking back to Steve. "The fluid on her lungs is gone. That x-ray this morning confirmed it. Doctor said when she wakes up as long as she's okay and responding well she should be able to go home by the end of the weekend." He told him with a smile.

Steve smiled as he moved over to his friend. "I'm happy for you. You must be thrilled."

Danny nodded looking over to this daughter. "If anything I want her home for Grace's sake. She loves Sam so much." He sighed before looking to Sam. "But she's a fighter. She hasn't woken up yet since they took her off the machine but the doctor said to keep an eye on her breathing and any problems just call a nurse. He was confident she'd be okay. Though said she might end up suffering PTSD…"

Steve frowned. "Really? Well we won't know that…knowing Sam she'll be perfectly fine." He smiled reassuringly to his friend.

"I hope so." He smiled to him before he looked over to Grace. "I'm going to get her home." He told him.

Steve nodded. "Yeah of course. If Sam wakes up I'll let you know straight away." He informed him.

Danny smiled. "Thanks." Getting up from where he was sat he then headed over to his daughter and gently moved his arms around her as he picked her up. Yes she was a bit big to be picked up but he didn't have to heart to wake her up. She was so tired.

Opening the door for Danny he then looked to his friend. "I'll see you in the morning."

Danny nodded. "You will. See you tomorrow." Walking out of the room he then headed down the corridor with his sleeping daughter.

Watching Danny and Grace go, Steve shut the door after him and went over to his sleeping girlfriend. She looked so much better from this morning. Going over to the bed he perched himself on the edge of it before he gently took Sam's hand in his and pressed a kiss to it. "I knew you'd get through this." He whispered to her. "Just wake up for me…" He pleaded looking to her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze; a soft sigh passed his lips when she didn't respond. Kissing her hand once more he then moved into the chair next to the bed and just watched her sleep…as well as watching her breathing! A small yawn passing his lips he then got comfy and rested his arms down on the bed before resting his head on top of them, still holding onto Sam's hand loosely as he let his eyes fall to a close as he drifted off to sleep. He could hear her brain activity machine beeping away but he had gotten used to the sound so it didn't seem to bother him so much. Right now he just wanted to get some sleep and hope it wouldn't be long before Sam would wake up.

A frown forming on her features, Sam's eyes slowly began to flutter open. She was a little confused. She didn't know where she was. Feeling someone holding onto her hand she then looked down slightly. Seeing Steve sleeping beside her, she smiled to herself a little before she frowned once more. Nothing was making sense. Looking to the clock opposite her she could see that it was one thirty…but seeing as Steve was sleeping she guessed it was the middle of the night. Moving her free hand to her head feeling an itch, she frowned as she felt the wires she shook her head and pulled off the wires that were attached to her head.

Feeling moved about Steve frowned a little in his sleep as he let his eyes open. Seeing Sam awake and pulling the wires off her he couldn't help but smile to himself, she was always doing what she wasn't supposed to be. But she was awake and that was the main thing right now! "Who said you could take those off?" He asked as he lifted his head and looked to her, holding onto her one hand still.

"I did." She mumbled, her voice dry and horsed. "They're itchy." She commented as she pulled off the last wire before she then let her arm drop back down on the bed and looked to Steve. "I want to go home."

Sighing Steve got up from his seat and moved onto the bed with her, pressing a kiss to her forehead he then gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You can in a few days." He promised looking to her. "They need to keep an eye on you."

"I'm fine." Sam defended with a frown. "Apart from the fact I sound like a man."

"Sam you were in a coma for three days…"

Sam frowned hearing him and looked to him. "Three days? But why?"

Steve frowned as he looked to her. "What do you remember?" He asked as he looked to her, moving some hair out of her face.

Sam shrugged a little as she tried to remember. "Not a lot…I passed out not long after you left me in the jungle. When I woke up Marvin and Butch were dragging me out of the jungle…I tried to get away but Marvin hit me and knocked me out…then I remember…I tried to wake up but I couldn't move or scream then I felt very wet…" She frowned and shook her head. "I don't know."

Steve sighed as he looked to her. "Sam you were thrown off a boat…they had tied you up before throwing you off. I got to you as fast as I could but when we got you on the boat you weren't breathing. When the doctors got you breathing you struggled because you still had fluid in your lungs. They sedated you and put you on a machine to make it more comfortable for you to breathe until the fluid went…" He explained softly to her before sighing. "You were also shot…"

Sam listened to him carefully before she then frowned as he mentioned she had been shot and moved her hand to her hip. "I didn't even feel it…"

"Adrenaline." He mumbled down to her before sighing. "You have a few broken ribs too…but that's my fault…well sort of. Doctor said you have quite brittle bones which is why your ribs broke easily when I gave you CPR."

Sam just sighed and shook her head. "I'm hopeless."

Steve shook his head as he cupped her face. "Never hopeless." He whispered to her before sighing as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he looked to her. "You've just got to take it easy for a while okay?" Sighing he kissed her head and moved to sit next to her and held her close to him as he lent his head down onto hers. "I promised your brother I'd call him when you woke up." He mumbled as he looked down to her.

Sam frowned and shook her head. "I'm not in the mood for him right now. I just want to curl up with you for a while." She mumbled with a soft sigh. She couldn't get over the fact she had been in a coma for three days. Leaning into to Steve she let a sigh pass her lips. She just wanted to go home now if anything. "Where's Gemma?" She grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Arrested." He whispered down to her. "Don't worry about her or anyone else right now but yourself." Kissing her head he lent his head down onto hers. "Get some sleep."

Sam frowned. "I've been asleep for three days!" She grumbled to him looking up to him.

"It's two in the morning." He told her looking to her.

"I'm not tired." She mumbled with a frown.

Steve couldn't help but laugh as he looked down to her. "You are so stubborn."

"So are you." Sam countered looking to him. "You're as equally stubborn Steve McGarrett." She told him before coughing a little and relaxing her head back. "I feel like I've been sucking on a cactus."

Steve looked to her and laughed. "Sucking on a cactus? I don't think I've heard that expression before." He told her with a chuckle before he kissed her head and climbed off the bed. "Let me go and get you some water." Heading to the door he looked to her and pointed to her. "Don't move." He warned her as he headed out of her room and down to find a nurse so they could have some fresh water.

Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes as Steve told her not to moved, relaxing back on the bed she tried to remember everything that had happened. Tried to make some sense of things. Looking up as Steve come in she frowned. "Where's the water?"

Steve smiled. "The nurse will bring some fresh in now. They'll want to do a few checks on you now you're awake."

Sam frowned. "Really? It's like two in the morning…"

Steve laughed and shook his head sitting back down in the chair. "It needs to be done now you're awake."

"What if I go back to sleep?"

Steve laughed and got up and quickly stole a kiss off her and looked to her. "I'm sure she will be as quick as she can."

"Will she feed me?"

"I will personally go and get you some food when they've finished doing the checks." He promised her as he kissed her one more time before sitting back down in the chair.

Sam nodded a little before she let a small yawn pass her lips. As the nurse came in with some fresh water she then let her carry out the checks she needed to do. She wasn't keen on being poked and prodded right now but it was necessary. As the nurse then left, Sam sat up a little as she grabbed some water. She needed a drink! Downing the contents of the glass she then relaxed back in the bed once more and looked to Steve. "You look tired." She whispered looking to him.

"I'm okay." He promised her with a smile. "How about I get you a sandwich?"

Sam scrunched her nose a little and shook her head and sighed. "No don't worry." She mumbled looking to him resting her head back on the pillow.

Getting up from his seat Steve went over to the bed and perched himself next to her and took her hand in his. "Just concentrate on getting better." He whispered looking to her. "Sooner you're better the sooner I can get you home."

Sam smiled a little to him. "Can I go home now?"

Steve laughed and shook his head. "No. But soon." He promised looking to her as he kissed her hand and smiled as he looked to her. "Now go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise."

Sam looked to him and smiled softly to him. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too…" He whispered to her as he lent in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. It was the first time they had told each other they loved each other and it had felt so right. The last few days had been hell for him. Not knowing if she was going to make it or not. Kissing her one more time he smiled to her. "Now get some sleep. Your brother is going to be here first thing." He told her with a smile as he got off the bed and went back into the chair. She needed to get her sleep.

Smiling to him, Sam then nodded a little as he told her to get some rest. Getting comfy in the bed she then held onto his hand as she let her eyes fall to a close. She might have been asleep for the past three days but it was catching up on her now. She needed more sleep. Holding onto his hand as she slept away, she let a small smile tug at her lips. She loved hearing him say he loved her. It felt so right. She loved him more than anything. Everything had been put in perspective for her now. She knew how she felt about him and he loved her. All she needed now was to go home.

* * *

 _Sorry about the delay in this chapter been manic with work._

 _will be finishing this story soon, already got ideas for my next one :)_

 _hope you enjoyed :)_

 _Much love_

 _K x_


	11. Chapter 11

"Steve is everything okay?" Came Danny's voice as he walked up the corridor and spotted Steve stood outside Sam's room that next morning and rushed over to him. "I thought she was awake…"

Hearing Danny's voice, Steve looked up and looked to him and smiled. "She's fine. The doctor is just checking her over and I think they're going to remove the catheter so she can get up and walk around. Build up some strength so they can try and get her home as soon as possible." He told him reassuringly. "No Grace?" He asked not spotting his daughter with him.

"She's in the gift shop buying Sam something." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "How does she seem?" He then asked his friend looking to him.

"Good." Steve told him before sighing and looking to him. "She keeps asking when she can go home though."

Danny sighed and moved his hands into his pockets before looking to him once more. "Well hopefully they won't keep her in here much longer. Sam's not the biggest fan of hospitals."

Steve frowned as he glanced to his friend. "She's not?"

Danny shook his head. "Not since our grandfather died. She's always been a bit on edge in hospitals. I'm not surprised she keeps asking to go home." He mumbled before he then looked up as the doctor and nurse came out. "Is everything okay?" Danny quickly asked them moving closer to them.

The doctor smiled and nodded to Danny. "Yes. We've detached the catheter so if she does need the bathroom it would be better if someone went with her in case she's still a bit unsteady on her feet."

"When can we take her home?" Danny asked. "She's not a huge fan of hospitals."

"We will try and get her home as soon as we can. Now Sam's quite alert and we're happy she's making progress and there hasn't been any permanent damage and her ribs seem to be healing nicely. We do want her to build her strength up a bit first before we even think about sending her home so we will see how she is in a few days and we will keep doing x-rays to make sure no fluid is building back up in her lungs. Just because it's gone now doesn't mean further fluid won't start build up. We will get her home as soon as we can, but for now she's staying put." He explained with a smile before he then headed off.

Danny sighed and nodded before he then headed into the room. Seeing Sam trying to get out of bed he frowned. "Hey what do you think you are doing missy?" He questioned making his way over to her and helping her out of the bed while Steve came in and sat over on the window sill.

"I can't stay in this bed any longer." She grumbled with a frown before she held onto her brother as he helped her. She felt a bit unsteady but she'd be okay once she got used to being on her feet again. Hobbling over to the sink in the corner she then looked into the mirror and gasped at the large cut on her forehead. "That bastard." She scolded with a frown as she gently prodded it. "I should be called bloody scar face. Why do they always go for my face?" She grumbled with a pout.

"It'll heal." Danny told her with a sigh. "You need to get back into bed, Sam."

"Says who?" Sam asked with a frown as she looked to her brother.

"Says me." Danny told her. "Grace will be here any second. You need to get your butt into bed. You know she will only lecture you." He told her folding his arms across his chest.

Sam just rolled her eyes as she made her way back over to the bed and climbed back into the bed. "Hope this niece of mine is bringing me food." She grumbled with a pout.

"Seriously? You've been in a coma the past three days and all you can think about is your stomach?"

"Yes Daniel. For the simple fact that I have been in a coma and I'm sodding starving. You know you're supposed to be happy I'm awake. Not to mention you've broken the golden rule."

"What golden rule?"

"When a sibling is admitted to hospital you're supposed to bring them decent food as hospital food sucks. We made that pact when I was nine and you were having your appendix out."

"Well I didn't think it still count eighteen years later…"

"That's because you're an idiot." She grumbled with a huff.

"So lovely to see you're feeling better." Danny commented with a role of his eyes.

"Does that mean I can go home?" Sam asked with a grin.

Danny sighed. "No…but you'll be able to go soon." He promised with a smile to her.

"Not soon enough." She grumbled with a sigh before she then looked up as Grace came in. Smiling to her she then embraced her niece as she came running over and kissed her head. "Hey kiddo."

"I bought you presents." She beamed with a smile to her.

"Thank you. Hence why you're my favourite." She beamed with a grin to her.

"I'm you're only niece that's why." Giggled Grace with a smile to her.

"That's true. But you're still my favourite. Don't tell Eric will you?"

"I won't. Pinky promise."

"Good girl." Smiled Sam as she moved her arms around her and kissed her head once more. She loved her niece. She could always rely on Grace to put a smile on her face. "So come on…what you bring me?" She asked with a grin to her.

Grace smiled to her and handed her a small bag.

Taking the bag Sam then looked to her brother. "See. Least she loves me." Poking her tongue out to him she then looked in the bag and smiled. "You know me so well." She beamed and tipped the contents of the bag out onto the bed. Chocolate and sweet heaven.

"The dentist is going to have a field day with you on your next appointment." Danny commented looking to her.

Opening one of the chocolate bars Sam shrugged and took a bite out of it and looked to her brother. "One cavity in twenty seven years." She beamed proudly before giving Grace some chocolate, happily munching away on the goodies her niece had bought her.

"When you're home we are going to celebrate your birthday properly." Grace told her looking to her before sighing a little. "I made you cake but we had to throw it away cause it was stale but I'll make you a new one." She promised her aunt with a smile to her.

Sam smiled as she looked to her niece. "That sounds like a very good plan to me." She beamed to her with a smile before looking to her brother. "You don't have to stay and babysit me. I'm fine."

"If I left there would be holy hell. You'd claim I'd be neglecting you!"

Sam just rolled her eyes at her brother and kept her arms around her niece as she kept tucking into her chocolate. It felt so good to eat food right now, even if it was only junk food!

Shaking his head at his sister he then looked to Steve. "You can go if you want. I bet this one had you up all night nagging your ear off."

Sam glared at her brother before she smiled to Steve. "You've been amazing, thank you. Even if you did break some of my ribs." She teased with a smile to him. Oh how she wanted to just kiss him but she knew she couldn't. Not yet. Danny would go off. Smiling to him she then relaxed back on the bed. All she wanted now was to go home. Sleep in her own bed. Have proper cuddles with Steve at night, not both of them trying to squeeze on the bed like they did last night. Hopefully the hospital would let her go home in the next couple of days! She couldn't think of anything worse than being stuck in here longer than she needed to be.

Steve looked to Danny before he then looked to Sam and smiled. "You don't have to thank me." He smiled to her before pouting. "Sorry about the ribs…but in my defence I was trying to get you breathing again so I think you should let me off on that one." He told her with a chuckle before he then watched her and smiled to himself. He didn't want to go right now. He could happily sit there all day and just watch her, but Danny would get suspicious if he didn't…or would he? He wasn't sure. They had been taking it in turns watching Sam so to him it seemed natural that he would hang out more than normal. If anything he just wanted to get Sam home and back in the comfort of her own home.

Danny watched his sister and niece and he couldn't help but smile. Standing next to Steve he smiled to him. "Thank you for everything. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you giving us a hand."

Steve looked to him. "Don't sweat it. You're my best friend. We're ohana. Where else would I be?" He smiled to him. "Don't have to apologise." He told him before he looked back over to Sam and Grace who were happily cuddling on the bed. He could see how much those two meant to each other and if anything the last few days had shown him how much Sam really meant to him. She meant so much to him and he really did love her.

* * *

 _Okay so i'll be wrapping this story up in the next chapter._

 _I have two story ideas that are going around in my head...but mu question is...which one do you guys want first?_

 _Would you like a story full of smut? ;) or would you like the story which may pull at your heart strings :o_

 _Let me know ;)_

 _Much Love_

 _K x_


	12. Chapter 12

Five Days Later.

"Danny will you please stop fussing. I'm not an invalid. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." Sam told her brother as they entered her place. She was finally allowed home and all she wanted to do was climb into her own bed and go to sleep, but Danny seemed more interesting in being a pain in her ass and fussing her when it wasn't needed. She just wanted to sleep!

"Let's recap shall we? You were kidnapped. Shot. Drowned….dare I continue?" Danny asked popping Sam's bag on the side counter in her kitchen and turned back to look at her. "You need constant supervision!"

Making her way inside Sam rolled her eyes at her brother before she stopped by the counter and looked to him. "Yeah well guess what? I'm still alive. Besides I'm going straight to bed. I don't need you here. I'll call you later or in the morning when I get up." She mumbled heading over to the kettle. She needed a decent cup of tea. Hospital tea was horrible!

"You trying to get rid of me?" Danny asked looking to her, resting his one hand on his hip.

"Yes!" Huffed Sam looking to him. "I want to go to bed." She grumbled to him with a shake of her head as she poured hot water into a mug. Grabbing the milk from the fridge she poured a little in before popping it back before looking to her brother and sighing leaning against the kitchen counter. "I don't want to argue with you Danny but I'm tired and I just want to go to bed. I don't need you here when I plan on going to sleep." She told him looking to him. "Go. Enjoy the rest of your day off. Spend some time with your daughter before she decides you're boring."

Danny sighed as he looked to her once more. "Sam. You're my baby sister. I just want to make sure you're okay. And I am not boring thank you very much!" He grumbled looking to her with a playful pout.

Sam looked to him. "I'll be fine Danny. I just want to go to bed." She told him as she picked her cup. Kissing his cheek she smiled to him. "I promise I will call you later when I wake up." She told him as she headed up to her room.

"Well make sure you do." He called after her as he sighed then left her to it. Closing the door behind him he headed down to his car. He did worry a bit too much about his little sister. He knew he did but he couldn't help it. She was the baby!

Going into her room Sam took a sip of her tea before she popped it down on the bedside table. A small yawn passing her lips she changed into a pair of shorts and a vest. She was thin anyway but even her shorts and vest were baggy on her now from all the weight she had lost in hospital. If anything she looked too skinny. Climbing onto her bed she soon curled up on top of the covers a yawn passing her lips once more as she moved her arms around her pillow as she hugged it to her. It felt so good to be back in her own bed. Feeling a kiss to her shoulder and an arm slip around her waist she couldn't help but smile. "Was wondering how long it would take for you to get here." She whispered as she turned in his arms, hiding her face in his chest as she closed her eyes. It felt amazing to be back in his arms once more. She had given him a key ages ago to save waiting around outside all the time so it was easier for him to come and go as he pleases.

Kissing Sam's head Steve smiled down to her as she turned in his arms and held her close to him softly rubbing her back. "I would have come sooner but I popped to the shop. Bought you some goodies."

Opening her eyes she looked up to him. "You trying to fatten me up?" She asked with a pout to him.

Steve looked to her. "Honestly? Yes." He laughed and kissed her head once more as he gently kept rubbed her back and sighed a little. "You lost too much weight in that hospital." He whispered as he looked down to her. "I need to fatten you up a little."

"As long as it's only a little." She whispered with a smile to him.

"Of course. Only a smidge." He smiled down to her and kissed her head. "Now get some sleep. I think I can see bags under your eyes." He teased down to her.

Sam gasped and looked up to him. "I have bags?"

Steve laughed and shook his head. "No I'm kidding." Kissing her head he gently tightened his arms around her and closed his own eyes. He just wanted to hold his girl in his arms.

Sam smiled to herself as she let her eyes fall to a close. This was what she needed. Cuddling into him more she wrapped her arm around him before draping her one leg over his waist. She wanted to be as close to him as possible! A yawn passing her lips she happily drifted off to sleep in his arms. She felt happy and content right now.

Happily drifting off to sleep with Sam in his arms a small yawn passed Steve's lips as held her close to him. Her bed was so much more comfy than the hospital bed she was in. He didn't even last half an hour in that! He spent most of his time trying to stay on it than actually getting to cuddle Sam!  
Sleeping peacefully until he heard his phone going off, Steve frowned as he then let his eyes flutter open. Looking down to Sam sleeping peacefully in his arms he smiled to himself before he sighed and moved his hand to his pocket and pulled out his phone. Seeing it was Chin he sighed a little as he gently moved Sam off him before climbing out of the bed and popping out of the bedroom and into the hallway. "Hey Chin…" He mumbled tiredly before he sighed a little. "Sorry I fell asleep, didn't feel too good think I'm coming down with something." Of course it was a lie, but he didn't want to leave Sam right now. "You'd be a life saver Chin. No don't worry, I should be back tomorrow. Thanks Chin. Bye." Hanging up the phone he popped it on silent before going back into the bedroom. Seeing Sam had rolled over he climbed back on the bed and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her neck softly before closing his eyes once more.

"Everything okay?" Came Sam's sleepy voice as she tilted her head slightly to him.

Steve nodded and looked to her. "Yeah it's fine, go back to sleep." He whispered to her closing his eyes once more.

Sam turned in his arms once more before she pressed a kiss to his lips. "You're grumpy."

"I'm not." He mumbled to her as he opened his eyes and looked to her.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He whispered to her gently tapping her nose as he smiled to her. "Just a bit tired. I was enjoying my sleep way too much when my phone went off."

Sam looked to him. "Still can't believe you stayed with me through all those nights…"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." He whispered to her as he leaned in and kissed her one more time.

Sam smiled against his lips as she kissed him back before she then happily gazed at her man, smiling as she ran her fingers gently across his chin. "You need a shave…"

"I'll shave later…" He whispered down to her with a smile as he pressed another kiss to her lips.

Sam smiled against his lips before she then happily gazed to him, gently running her fingers through his hair as she smiled to him. "I love you." She whispered to him with a soft smile resting on her lips as she gazed to her man. She couldn't get over how lucky she was. He was perfect to her in every way.

"I love you too." He whispered down to her a smile on his lips as he looked down to her. And he really did. He hadn't felt like this in a long time and being with Sam…everything was all exciting and new. She was so different form Catherine. Kissing her one more time he then kissed her head as he happily held her close to him, gently leaning his head down on hers. "You just concentrate on getting better." He whispered down to her. He wanted her back to normal. Back to health. Keeping his arms tightly around her he couldn't help but smile. She was here and she was his. He couldn't think of anything better right now. She made him so happy and he knew that he made her happy. They really were perfect for one another and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She was the one. His one.

Happily falling asleep in her lovers arms Sam couldn't help but sleep with a smile on her lips. Things would get better. She could feel it. This was just a bump in the road. She would get through this and she knew that she would have Steve to help her as long as everyone else. Since she arrived on the island Danny and the rest of the Five-O gang had been amazing to her. They were like a second family to her. She felt overwhelmed by it. Sleeping in Steve's arms she knew she'd be safe. He'd keep her safe. Steve was that type of guy. Protector. Her protector. Things could only get better from this day forward. She could feel it. Life was going to be good.

* * *

 _So that's it for this story :)_

 _I will be writing a new story, but i'm pretty manic in work so i will get it up and running as soon as possible for you guys :)_

 _Thanks for all the reviews :)_

 _Much love_

 _K x_


End file.
